Drake Kalman
Drake Kalman is one of the main protagnoists in Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker, and served under Director Tiedmann as a Captain ranked Security Guard. Biography Past Childhood and Teenage Years Growing up Drake was often bullied. And since he lived in a foster home with no siblings, he never had anyone to talk to about it. After being bullied for so many years he finally grew tired of it. One day someone tried to punch him and steal his lunch money, Drake retorted by breaking his fellow student's arm and leg, then choking him till he passed out. The boy tried to file an assualt charge, but since he tried to punch him first, Drake got off free with an act of self-defense. Drake then spent a few years in karate learning self-defense properly and then went to military school from grade 7th and up. Adulthood After graduating he spent a few years as a body guard in clubs and hotels. After that he spent a year in a military program on Earth where he started his career as a Private. He spent a few years as part as an EDF crew until he was dispatched to the Sprawl. Upon arrival he was promoted to the rank of Corporal. Present Drake had come to work on the Sprawl as a Corporal and quickly moved his way up the ranks. He soon had his own squad of men who were known as "Drake Team." Soon after reaching the rank of Captain, he had met up with a young man and a few other people, led by his friend Egil. After the group started working together they headed out to fight the Necromorphs. Due to his military past he was a great help to the team, and even made a spike pit which killed a Lurker that had killed one of Tiedmann's men. After defeating his men, the group of survivors went up to the balcony they were on. However, a Brute took off Michael's arm and they had to get a replacement inside the facility. Soon after he was betrayed by his friend Jonnie, and then contacted Orion about a mysterious fire. After witnessing that the fires were Necromorphs he went into combat. Death During his fight with The Charred, he was outmatched as he was fighting an enemy he knew nothing about. After pulling out his Plasma Cutter and firing at it, he noticed it had no effect. After rushing behind one he emptied two canisters of Flame Fuel on it with his Flamethrower. However, he did not know that fire did not hurt them as he was unable to hear Orion's warning. Orion saw this and shot the Charred's head off, thinking he had saved Drake. Drake saw the Charred move in to attack him so he picked up a piece of rubble and smacked it in the torso with little effect. Unable to do anything else, he pulled out his Pulse Rifle and fired a Pulse Grenade at it. This knocked the creature back considerably, but severely injured his stomach in the process. Now laying on the ground, he used the Pulse Rifle to push himself back on his feet. When getting to his feet, he accidentally squeezed the trigger and fired a few rounds into the ground. Thinking nothing of it, he turned to face the Charred again. Now starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood, he aimed his Pulse Rifle at it again and pulled the trigger. However, he discovered that it was jammed, most likely from ricocheting bullets or rubble when he accidentally fired it into the ground. Before he could do anything else, the Charred grabbed his arms with its flaming hands. Drake tried to scream but had no time as the Charred began puking fire on him. Unable to do anything, Drake slowly got incinerated but attempted to tell his friends goodbye but died before he could say anything. His body was nothing but a charred skeleton and RIG after he died. Trivia *His team name "Drake" is not a reference to his name but rather one to certain species of dragons and other draconic creatures. *His body was dismembered and given proper burial and a grave after his death, which was uncommon during the Necromorph attacks. Due to this he was never a Necromorph himself, which had he still been alive, would've appreciated. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop's Characters